The Contractor shall provide support to the DCCPS OD, in support of the major program areas within the Division. The Contractor shall provide coordination and logistical support for workshops and seminars; support for materials development for meetings and presentations to stakeholders; and a full range of writing and editorial services. The Contractor shall also collect and organize new information from the DCCPS portfolio to develop presentation materials about changes in the DCCPS grant portfolio. These materials serve as the basis for information shared by senior leadership through presentations to university and stakeholder audiences.